The Black Butler's Days
by ariadneLacie
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE. Yaah... gitu deh. Chapter sebelum chapter terakhir kayaknya. RnR?
1. Prologue Ngasal

Halo, Halo, Haalo~

sekali lagi perkenalkan, saia hanyalah author geje yang mempunyai 5 profesi lain. :)

dan ini adalah first fic saia di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

mohon dimaklumi segala ke geje-an, kegaringan, keanehan, cerita saia.

yosh~

happy reading!

* * *

Seperti biasa, masih belum tau judul utamanya apa. Udahlah, ini aja. :)

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

**.**

**by : ariadneLacie**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Masa ga tau sih? Kuroshitsuji itu punya say—iya, iya, maaf. Punya Mba Yana Toboso. Puas?

**Warning : **maybe OOC (Out of Character), GaJe, OC (Original Character *iya kan itu artinya?*), bertele-tele, selebihnya... siapin aja bazooka deh, kalo mau bunuh ni author. XD

* * *

Phantomhive mansion, In the morning.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, tenang, damai, warahmah, mawadah, sakinah, di kediaman Phantomhive. Burung berkicau, bernyanyi, dan mengotori taman bunga di kediaman Phantomhive dengan 'sisa dari zat-zat makanan yang selesai dicerna oleh perutnya' yang berwarna putih seperti salju *hoek.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang butler setia berbaju hitam tinggi 186cm yang berspesies iblis bermata merah merona dengan warna kulit putih pucat rambut model belah tengah wajah tampan keren multi-talenta serba bisa misterius author ganteng ker—iya iya, maaf. Cukup bertele-telenya.

Yak! Ulangi.

"Tuan muda." Panggil Sebastian pada tuannya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"..."

"Tuan muda." Karena tak kunjung bangun, Sebastian mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. Dengan nada yang SEDIKIT lebih keras.

"..."

"Tuan muda.." Sebastian mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"..."

"Tuan muda..." Sebastian memanggil lagi. Kenapa sih, ia harus mempunyai majikan se-rese ini?

"..."

Yak! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa~ mari kita lihat apakah Sebastian berhasil membangunkan Ciel di chapter selanjutnya?

GaJe kan? Aneh kan? Singkat ya? Ya memang! Karena itu, mohon review! XD

.

.

.

.

*author dibantai karena membuang waktu pembaca

Maaf, bercanda.

.

Sebastian yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pun menghela nafas dan tetap berusaha untuk membangunkan tuannya yanng rese itu.

"Tuan muda." Suara Sebastian naik 2 oktaf.

"..."

"Tuan mu.." BUK! Kaki Ciel sukses mengenai wajah tampan *halah* Sebastian. Sebastian yang sangat kehilangan kesabarannya pun...

"TUAN DUDA!" teriak Sebastian dengan nada 8 oktaf tepat di telinga Ciel yang membuat Ciel tuli sesaat.

"Iya! Iya! Dan, gue bukan duda oke?" omel Ciel sambil cepat-cepat bangun sebelum telinganya benar-benar tuli permanen.

"Anda sudah bangun dari tadi, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil cengo, kesal, marah, dendam, jatuh, bangun, dudu—iya iya! Author Cuma nyoba buat lawakan doank, kok!

_Readers : Lo ngelawak ato bikin puasa batal sih?_

"Iya, terus?" kata Ciel manas-manasin Sebastian.

"..." _Sabar, sabar... _kata suara hati Sebastian.

"Teh-nya, tuan muda." Kata Sebastian sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Ciel.

Ciel pun mulai menyeruput teh-nya sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang memilihkan pakaian untuknya. _Kenapa sih, teh mulu? Kenapa ga susu, coba? Biar gue cepet tinggi!_ Pikir Ciel kesal.

_Author : padahal, lo tinggal minta aja Ciel… ga usah gengsi-gengsi amat, deh. Emang kenyataan kan? lo tu pendek._ *ditendang Ciel

Setelah itu, seperti biasa, Ciel memulai pagi-nya dengan sarapan enak bin lezat buatan butler andalannya, Bar—Sebastian, maksudku. Setelah itu ia akan pergi ke toilet selama 10 menit untuk—tentu saja kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan tanpa harus kujelaskan, kan?

"Sebastiaaan!" teriak Ciel dari dalam toilet untuk memanggil butler tercintah-nya itu.

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apakah anda mengalami sembelit lagi?" tanya Sebastian dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"ceboook!"

"..."

* * *

Hari sudah agak siang sekarang. Sementara Ciel sedang bekerja di ruangan kerjanya, Sebastian berkeliling mansion untuk mengecek pekerjaan maid, tukang kebun, dan koki yang terkadang(selalu) mengkhawatirkan.

"Sebastiaaan!" seru seorang tukang kebun tersayang keluarga Phantomhive. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Finny.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan 'agak' khawatir. _Kira-kira kebun macam apalagi yang sudah dibuatmu? _Pikir Sebastian. Sebastian pun hanya pasrah sambil harap-harap cemas ketika ditarik(seret) Finny menuju kebun.

Yak! Saudara-saudara, kira-kira bagaimanakah hasil kebun yang telah dibuat(dihancurkan) Finny? Simak chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

Bercanda, kok.

_Readers : "lo ngelawak?"_

_Author : "iyak, ga lucu, ya?"_

_Readers : " emang dari awal juga udah ga lucu, kok!" *ngelempar garpu_

_Author menghindar dengan salto. "Ckckck, terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagi kalian untuk dapat melukai author ini! Wakakakak."_

_Readers : "Apa?" *merasa diremehkan_

_Author : "Iya donk! Mau dibuktiin?"_

_Readers : *nyiapin bambu runcing_

_Author : "eheheheh, jangan menyesal yak! Udah nantang author yang kuat__ dan kerennya__ melebihi Sebastian ini!"_

_Ciel : "Heh, lo, kapan ceritanya lanjut?"_

_Author : "__kapan aja bolee~__"_

_*BUAK*_

_*author tepar*_

_Ciel : "Sebastian, tolong kau lakukan sesuatu dengan author aneh yang pingsan itu.."_

_Sebastian : "Yes, My Lord."_

_Ciel : "Baiklah, sekarang saya yang akan melanjutkan fic ini."_

Yak! Resume~

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian dan Finny pun sampai di kuburan padang pasir... loh? Mana kebunnya?

"Kau bawa aku kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Sebastian _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja, taman belakang, Sebastian." Kata Finny santai.

_Taman belakang? Kau sebut ini taman belakang?_

"Errr... Sebastian... jadinya... gimana?" tanya Finny

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil meratapi nasib taman belakang yang baru saja ia tata ulang kemarin malam. Finny pun hanya menatap Sebastian dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Hhh... baiklah, cepat beli tanaman yang baru. Nih, uangnya." kata Sebastian akhirnya. Finny pun segera melesat pergi dengan membawa uang pemberian Sebastian.

"Padahal itu kan sisa gaji-ku yang terakhir…" ratap Sebastian.

"Huwaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang wanita dari arah ruang utama. Sebastian pun segera melesat menuju ruang utama. Dan, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di ruang utama… yang hancur.

"Ada apa, Maylene?"

"Errr… Se.. Sebastian-san…" kata Maylene gugup sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Aku hanya.. menabrak lemari kaca ketika sedang menggunakan penyedot debu, lalu.. penyedot debu-nya kehilangan kendali.. dan.. menghancurkan ruangan.."

_Tugas seorang maid memang membersihkan ruangan dan membereskan rumah. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika ia malah mengotori rumah dan menghancurkannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Masyarakat mengatakan maid yang ceroboh itu sangat populer. Padahal aku malah sangat ingin membunuhnya. _Omel Sebastian dalam hati.

"Baiklah, baiklah nanti biar…"

BUM! Terdengar sebuah suara ledakan yang berasal dari dapur. Ah, sudah pasti itu Bard. Sebastian pun meninggalkan Maylene dan segera melesat menuju dapur yang sudah tidak seperti dapur lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sebastian?" Tanya Bard _innocent _sambil memegang _flame thrower _kesayangannya.

_Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini? Yang seharusnya ada di dapur itu adalah seorang koki, bukanlah seorang bod—seorang yang mengakui dirinya adalah koki padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Semua hal yang kau masak itu 80% jadi arang dan 20% nya lagi beracun. _Omel Sebastian dalam hati.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang masak makan siangnya." Kata Sebastian sambil membuka tailcoatnya. Belum sempat Sebastian masuk ke dapur, terdengar seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan…

"Wuaah!"

BRUK BRUAK BUM BRAK KREK!

"Taman belakang, pasti Finny. Kenapa lagi sih, dia?" Sebastian pun segera berbalik menuju taman belakang, tapi..

PRANG CRANG BUM BRAK!

"Ruang tamu? Maylene, ya?" Sebastian pun mengubah arah tujuannya menjadi menuju ruang tamu. Tetapi.. lagi-lagi..

"Aah! Sebastian, awas!" Bard berseru kepada Sebastian. Tetapi, terlambat, sebelum Sebastian sempat menghindar… BUM!

Salah satu bom milik Bard meledak di dekat Sebastian, jadi sekarang Sebastian gosong deh. Wah, image-mu bisa rusak, nih kalo ada yang liat kau item gitu Sebas, XD.

"Sebastiaan… tolong aku! Aku tadi menabrak salah satu pohon.. lalu, pohonnya tumbang dan menimpa pohon yang lain.. jadi…" Finny tiba-tiba ada di samping Sebastian sambil menarik-narik tangan Sebastian.

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Maylene tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa ember dan kain pel. "Se… Sebastian-san.. anu.. ruang tamu.. wuaah!" Entah karena apa, Maylene tiba-tiba terjatuh dan membuat isi dari ember itu tumpah dan mengenai Sebastian. "Se.. Sebastian-san! Ma.. maaf.. biar aku bersihkan!" Maylene pun sudah bersiap dengan kain pel-nya untuk mengelap baju Sebastian yang basah terkena air pel.

"Ho..ho..ho.." Tanak tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sebastian.

"…." Sebastian hanya speechless. _Kenapa aku harus berada di antara tiga idiot, seorang kakek alien, dan seorang bocah cebol di mansion ini?_

'_Butuh bantuan? Sebastian?'_

"Eh?" rasanya tadi Sebastian mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang agak membuat merinding. Begitu sadar, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang berbeda.

"Ini bukan dimana-mana kok, tenang. Ini hanya di halaman depan Phantomhive Mansion." Kata seorang wanita yang wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena terhalang oleh rambutnya dan sebuah topi.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Sebastian. Ia sudah siaga 1. Orang yang dapat membawanya berpindah dari dapur ke halaman depan dalam sekejap mata pasti bukanlah orang biasa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ariadne Lacie Phantomhive, Sebas-chan." Jawab wanita itu sambil membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**Akhirnyaaaa selesai juga. XD

oh ya, ada sebagian kata-kata Sebastian yang saia ambil dari komik. Mba Yana, sekali lagi, saya pinjam yak! kata-kata, tokoh, dan lain-lain dalam cerita anda.

Nah, karena ini adalah cerita saia yang paling pertama di fandom Kuroshitsuji, saia mohon kritik, saran, dan lain-lainnya.

Arigatou.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Prologue Again

Halo halo halo~

saya kembali lagi dengan first fic di fandom kuroshitsuji yg udah nyampe chap 2~

cerita udah mulai jelas tapi belum jelas, deng.

yasud,

keep or delete?

:)

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji**

**.**

**The Black Butler's Days (**judul ngasal *ngaku**)**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Prologue Again**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **tanpa basa-baso, Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Segala hal yang bersangkutan *bila ada* punya yang punyanya.

**Warning : **OC, OOC, GAJE, nista, abal, cacat, author yang telah apdet, mungkin bahasa ga baku, kalo garing ya udah banjur aja pake air.

.

.

By : Ariadne Lacie

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sebastian bertemu dengan orang aneh bermata merah darah di depan rumah.

Cerita Sekarang :

.

_Warna matanya.. merah darah. Sama denganku. Iblis-kah? Tapi, untuk apa datang kesini? Terus, tadi dia bilang namanya 'Phantomhive'? kok, mau, sih, pake nama jelek gitu. _Pikir Sebastian.

"Maaf, tadi anda bilang... Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian,

"Iya. Kenapa? Tu nama juga gue ngasal ngubahnya. Soalnya, malu, sih. Masa tu author ngasih saya nama Bee bhir Luon Jhong." omel Lacie.

"Ooh..." Sebastian hanya 'ber-oh ria' sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pendatang baru itu. '_harus waspada, harus waspada,' _batin Sebastian.

"Nah, nah, nah. Ya udah, langsung saja. Sebenarnya saya diutus oleh seseorang bernama author untuk datang kesini. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 13, author ngundang tuan Ciel untuk dateng ke rumahnya." Lacie pun mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari punggungnya *jangan tanya dari mana* dan menyerahkannya pada Sebastian. Sebastian pun membuka surat berbentuk bajaj *?* itu dan membaca isinya.

_Kepada : Ciel Phantomhive de ka ka._

_Halo Ciel! Perkenalkan, nama saya author! Saya mau ngundang kamu ke pesta ulang tahun saya tanggal 14 December nanti. Padahal saya ga ulang tahun, loh hari itu. Kau juga bisa mengajak yang lainnya, termasuk pembantu__—__ehem__—__butlermu itu,buat dinikahin sama saya! Wakakakak! Bercanda, deng._

_Salam asin, author._

Sebastian pun membalik surat itu dan melihat sebuah catatan kecil di pojok kanan atas.

_P.S : Pokoknya harus dateng ya, kalo ngga ntar saya nikahin Sebastian sama Grell, kamu sama bencong taman lansia!_

Sebastian langsung _sweatdrop._

"Anda mau masuk dulu? Rasanya tidak sopan untuk membiarkan tamu terhormatnya berdiri di depan rumah seperti ini." Kata Sebastian akhirnya sambil membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Lacie singkat sambil mengikuti Sebastian masuk ke dalam.

"Mungkin tuan muda ada di ruang kerjanya. Mari, saya antar?"

"Iya."

"Oya, kenapa mata anda berwarna merah?"

"Iritasi. Mungkin."

"Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan anda… sama seperti saya?"

"Beda lah, gue cewek. Lu cowok."

Sebastian pun berhenti dan berbalik. "Jangan main-main. Saya tahu, anda, sama, seperti saya. Anda adalah ibli—tidak, setengah iblis."

"Ya, memang. Kupikir kau sudah tahu, karena itu aku tidak mengatakannya." Jawab Lacie. "Tenang, saya hanyalah seorang butler."

"Butler?"

"Ya, saya butler yang tidak mempunyai tuan."

"Bukan maid?"

"Tidak, butler lebih keren."

Akhirnya, setelah melalui jalan yang berliku-liku, menempuh perjuangan melewati badai piring pecah, pohon tumbang dan ranjau, tangga yang anak tangganya tiada habisnya, vacum cleaner yang ngamuk, burung yang terbang, dan semut yang jalan, akhirnya Sebastian dan Lacie sampai di ruang kerja Ciel.

"Tuan muda, ada tamu.." Sebastian pun cengo seketika ketika melihat penampilan tuan mudanya yang _out of normal _itu.

Ciel sedang duduk dengan pose _gue-suka-semur-jengkol _ala warteg abang maho ditambah dengan beberapa aksesori yakni : semur jengkol yang agak berceceran di sekitar meja kerjanya, kaus buluk berwarna pink yang nge-jreng, celana pendek kotak-kotak ijo, bercak-bercak obat p*g*da salep bekas ngobatin jerawat di pipi, dan, paling tidak yang paling normal—koran kusut di kepala Ciel.

"Sebastian! Semur jengkol buatanmu muaantaap! Kalau bisa, mulai besok, ah mulai hari ini, makan pagi, siang, sore dan malem, menu-nya, semur jengkol, ya!" seru Ciel sambil muncrat-muncrat. Sebastian sama Lacie sampai pake payung hitam, sekalian berkabung. *?*

"Maaf, sebentar." Kata Sebastian sambil mendorong Lacie yang dari tadi bengong + cengo keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu longgar-longga—rapet-rapet, maksudnya. Oh, dan tak ketinggalan, senyum khasnya itu.

5 jam kemudian, ah, lebay. 5 menit kemudian, pintu ruang kerja Ciel sudah dibuka. "Silahkan, nona." Kata Sebastian mempersilahkan Lacie masuk.

Kali ini, terlihat Ciel sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca koran. Tentu, tanpa semur jengkol, kaus buluk pink, celana pendek ijo kotak-kotak. Sebagai gantinya, ia memakai dres—baju formalnya yang biasa.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel tanpa melihat Lacie dari balik korannya—yang sebenarnya tidak ia baca sama sekali. Gak ngerti bahasanya, sih. Orang itu koran _bahasa asing._

"Nama saya Ariadne Lacie. Panggil saja Lacie." Kata Lacie. "Saya hanya pengantar undangan dengan berbagai profesi lainnya."

"Ooh.." Ciel hanya 'ber-oh ria' sambil tetap membaca koran yang sama sekali tak ia baca. Wah, saudara-saudara, ternyata di baliknya ada komik Black Butler(disclaimer : Yana Toboso)! Pantas saja, dari tadi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran tersebut!

"Saya istrinya Sebastiaan!" seru Lacie kesal karena Ciel sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya. Sebastian cuma bisa cengo mendengar jawaban Lacie yang tadi.

"APA? Sebastian tu suami gu—"

_Author : STOOOP! NO YAOI! Awas kau Ciel! Nanti beneran gue nikahin sama banci taman lansia!_

Yak! Ulangi!

"APA?" *efek-efek jreng jreng jreng teroreet yang suka ada di sinetron itu loh, yang kalo lagi ada orang kaget*

"Boong, deng." Jawab Lacie singkat. Untuk memperpendek masalah.

"Nah, tuan muda, ini." Kata Sebastian sambil memberikan surat berbentuk bajaj.

"Hmm hmm hmm." Ciel pun membaca dengan cermat (baca : asal-asalan). "Baiklah! Tentu saja aku akan datang!" D_aripada aku dinikahin sama banci taman lansia.. _ batin Ciel.

"Nah, kalau begitu, saya akan tinggal disini dulu selama 6 hari atau kurang." Kata Lacie.

"Ngapain?" tanya Ciel histeris tapi asal-asalan.

"Kata author, saya harus tinggal disini. Sebagai seorang tokoh, mana mungkin saya melenceng dari naskah, kan?" jawab Lacie.

DEG! Tiba-tiba Ciel teringat dengan peringatan 'bencong taman lansia' yang mungkin sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kali ini. Yah... daripada ambil resiko..

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bekerja jika mau tinggal disini." Kata Ciel.

"Tenang saja, begini-begini juga, saya adalah seorang butler." Jawab Lacie santai.

"Butler? Apakah kau... lebih baik dari Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin? Saya juga tidak tahu." Jawab Lacie sambil melirik Sebastian.

"Wah, wah.. anda meragukan kemampuan saya, tuan?" kata Sebastian sambil melirik Lacie balik.

'_Sepertinya ini menarik juga..._' pikir Ciel. "Sebastian! Siapkan kamar untuknya." Perintah Ciel. "Mungkin aku ingin mengetes kemampuan kalian berdua..."

"_Yes, My Lord._" Jawab Sebastian sambil menunduk hormat. "Nah, mari, saya tunjukan, nona butler." Kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, tuan butler." Jawab Lacie. Mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruangannya.

"Kira-kira.. siapa yang bisa membuat semur jengkol terenak ya?" gumam Ciel sambil menggerakan pion-pion caturnya.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**Makasih buat yang baca dan review!

Makasih, makasih.. sangat! buat **Asaka Shirou** atas saran kritik dan lain-lainnya! Makasih buat readers yang baca tapi gak review!

anda membuat saya terharu dan bersemangat!

buktinya, fic ini lebih cepet apdet daripada fic saya yang satu lagi!

Soalnya, saya lagi sering kesepian entah kenapa. Jadi, untuk mengibur diri, saya bikin fic humor yang saya harap lucu ini. (apa jadinya seorang author yang bikin fic humor jika tidak lucu? *tapi kenyataannya emang ga lucu.) untuk sekedar info, asalnya saya mau jadiin butler saingannya Claude. Tapi, rasanya terlalu biasa. lagipula ntar aloisnya kemanain, coba? ya udah, sekalian nampilin OC saya. *curcolngasal

Makasih utk meluangkan waktu utk membaca.

Mohon maaf atas segala keabalan, kecacatan, dan kegejean. kalo garing ibu-ibu yang ngejemur pakaian bahagia *?

udah, ah.

mind to review?

saran, kritik, flame (sebenernya author ga tau arti dari flame) pokoknya apapun saya terima.

-Ariadne Lacie-


	3. Normal Day

Meskipun tidak ditunggu, meskipun tidak diminta. Author, tetap akan kembali dan semangat untuk menulis fic ini.

Well, I just wanna say :

-**SKIP AJA, INI GA PENTING, KOK. BENERAN.**-

Ga enak ya, kalo misalnya ada orang ngomong rame sama orang lain.

Curhat lah, istilahnya.

Tapi kitanya nggak ngerti. Nggak boleh tau.

Padahal mereka tu temen deket kita, dan mungkin, sahabat kita.

Terus kita malah jadi figuran doank, ga dipeduliin.

Kalo saya punya Sebastian, saya bakalan nyuruh Sebastian untuk.. #tampangsadis

Eh maaf jadi curhat.

.

**-kalo ini, harus baca.-**

Intinya, saya mau bilang. _Sense of humour _saya yang emang ga pernah ada ilang. Gara-gara hal di atas. Jadi, semoga kalian tetep betah di fic ini meskipun ga lucu. Di chapter selanjutnya, bakalan saya tambah humor-nya.

Arigatou.

* * *

**The Black Butler's Days**

**Disclaimer : **Ariadne Lacie / ariadneLacie

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Disclaimer : **kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya, pasti ga bakalan setenar dan serame ini.

.

**Warning : **terserah dah, mau bunuh ni author ato apa. Tapi yang jelas saya tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin ni fic! XD (warning : OC, OOC, bahasa ga baku)

.

Daripada banyak bacot, happy reading. Hope you enjoy this.

.

**Chapter 3**

"**Normal Day" (**ga tau mau kasi judul apa**)**

**.**

Opening Song : Monochrome no Kiss – SID

.

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Sebastian dan Lacie disuruh untuk bertanding oleh Ciel. Lacie tinggal sementara di Phantomhive's mansion.

.

Cerita Sekarang :

"**In the morning. Those butler…?"**

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa. Semakin cerah ditambah dengan keceriaan dan kegaduhan dan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para penghuni Phantomhive's mansion. Siapa lagi, jika bukan, Maylene, Bard, Finny dan.. ah. Pak Tanaka tidak masuk hitungan. Dia kan, Cuma minum teh, doank.

Sementara Sebastian sedang mengurusi kekacauan, Lacie…

"Selamat pagi, tuan Ciel!" seru Lacie sambil membuka selimut Ciel.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel sambil mengelap air liur yang berucucuran dari mulutnye *ciel jorok, ih.

"Lacie, tuan." Jawab Lacie sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia berjalan dengan mendorong kereta berisi makanan pagi Ciel. "Silahkan, tuan Ciel." Kata Lacie sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh air putih pada Ciel. Eh? air putih?

"Loh? Loh? Kok air putih, sih!" protes Ciel.

"Air putih sangat baik untuk kesehatan daripada teh. Lagipula meminum air putih sebelum memakan yang lain di pagi hari dapat melancarkan pencernaan." jawab Lacie. "Dan, kudengar tuan sering mengalami sembelit?" kata Lacie lagi dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Heh! Jangan sotoy ka—"

Krieeet…

Pintu berderit sedikit ketika dibuka. Maklum, bobrok, sih. Lacie pun langsung menengok untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ariadne? Sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Sebastian dengan tampang heran.

"Lacie saja. Ya, sedang mengerjakan tugas butler di pagi hari, dong." Jawab Lacie.

"Sudah, kau lebih baik siapkan makan siang saja." Kata Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Ciel dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian. Ia pun berjalan anggun *hoek* menuju Ciel sementara Lacie sudah mau menutup pintu sampai…

"HUWAAAAA… ADA BUTLER MESUM! SEBASTIAN MESUM! MASA SIH KAMU MERK*SA ANAK SEKECIL CIEL?" teriak Lacie histeris saat melihat Sebastian sedang membuka kancing piyama Ciel. Ciel langsung cengo dan sweatdrop. Sebastian sih, tenang-tenang aja.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah paham, Lacie-san." Kata Sebastian sambil dengan santainya tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengganti baju Ciel.

Akhirnya, Lacie cuma bisa ngeliatin doang disaat Sebastian mengganti baju Ciel. *dasar mesum

"Nah, mari tuan, dan juga anda, silahkan ke ruang makan." Kata Sebastian.

Dan mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang makan.

"Menu pagi ini adalah, telur mata sapi dengan saus tomat." Kata Sebastian sambil menyodorkan piring berisi telur mata sapi yang bentuknya sangat sempurna itu *halah* ke depan Ciel dan juga Lacie. *itu sarapan author tiap hari, loh.

"Loh loh? Mana, semur jengkolnya?" teriak Ciel histeris.

"Maaf tuan, kebanyakan makan semur jengkol itu tidak baik." Kata Sebastian sambil memasang senyum khas-nya itu.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya gue mau semur jengkol!" teriak Ciel sambil guling-guling di meja makan.

"Tapi tuan, nanti, disaat anda sedang di toilet, bau-nya dapat membunuh saya, yang bertugas sebagai 'pen-cebok' anda disaat itu." Jawab Sebastian. *nista amat sih, tugas lo?

"Lagipula, telur itu, dapat mencegah kanker payud*ra, loh, Ciel." tambah Lacie. "Enak, lagi."

Ciel pun hanya mendengus kesal sambil memasukan telur mata sapi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

* * *

"**At noon, those butlers, cooking."**

Di saat Ciel sedang mengerjakan setumpuk pe-er yang sudah diberikan Sebastian, sambil menyiapkan makan siang, Lacie dan Sebastian sibuk di dapur. Karena Ciel ngotot dan mengancam Sebastian dengan 'kalo lo ga buatin gue semur jengkol, gue bakalan suruh lo untuk nyebokin gue pake lidah!' dan, yang namanya estetika seorang butler, adalah mematuhi perintah tuannya sampai akhir, kan? mau tidak mau ia harus mematuhi perintah itu jika ia tidak membuat semur jengkol.

"Se-bas-chan." Kata Lacie tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" jawab Sebastian sambil memilih-milih jengkol yang bagus.

"Kenapa sih, rambut lo belah tengah?" Tanya Lacie.

"Emang lo maunya rambut gue kayak gimana?" jawab Sebastian sambil memilih-milih bumbu yang bagus.

"Botak di depan. Gimana?" jawab Lacie ngasal.

"Jah, ogah." Jawab Sebastian.

"Kalo pake kerudung gimana? Sekalian tobat."

"Gue lebih suka model bob nungging."

"Ooh.."

Lalu, mereka pun memasak dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara kelontrang-kelontreng ga jelas dan aroma-aroma yang sangat menyengat. Ya, tentu, aroma jengkol spesial ala Ariadne Lacie dan Sebastian Michaelis.

Dan, makan siang pun berlalu dengan lancar-lancar saja.

* * *

"**In the afternoon, those butler, free-time."**

"Sebastiaan!" teriak Ciel dari ruang kerjanya. Sebastian yang sedang bersantai ria dengan pujaan hatinya—kucing—mengumpat dalam hati dan segera melesat menuju ruang kerja Ciel.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Main barbie sama akyu, yach!" jawab Ciel sambil melempar barbie-barbie pada Sebastian.

"Tapi tu—"

"Ya udah, maen drama Romeo and Juliet sama Grell, mau?"

"Saya sibuk, tuan." Jawab Sebastian. Ah boong lu, tadi aja lu sante-sante sama kucing.

"Tuan Ciel, Tuan Ciel!" Tiba-tiba Lacie muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel kesal. Sebastian hanya bisa bersyukur karena Ciel tidak sempat mengatakan 'ini perintah!'

"Coba nyalakan tv deh! Ada artis keren loh!" seru Lacie.

Ciel pun menurut saja dan menyalakan tv super tebel tapi besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya itu. Ciel pun segera memindahkan saluran tv-nya pada saluran yang dimaksudkan. Lalu, muncullah wajah artis keren yang dimaksudkan!

"WUAAAAH! Ada Christian Bautinja! Paporit sayaaa!" Ciel berteriak histeris sambil salto. "Ada BCL pula! Belom Cebok Lari!" Ciel semakin histeris dan salto sambil kayang. Belom Cebok Lari? bukannya itu lo ya, Ciel? #digampar

Ciel pun langsung melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengajak Sebastian main barbie-barbie-an dan nongkrong di MTV, Monkey Television.

Dan sementara itu, Lacie menyeret Sebastian untuk pergi.

* * *

"**At night, those butlers, scared."**

"Apa? Ngapain lo nolong gue?" tanya Sebastian setelah Lacie berhenti untuk menyeretnya.

"Umm.. um.." Lacie pun melihat jam sakunya yang tergantung di hiasan baju-nya. 'pukul 18.00'... batin Lacie.

"Apa, lebih baik anda cepat. Sebentar lagi makan malam." Kata Sebastian tidak sabar.

"Toilet dimana, ya?" tanya Lacie.

"Itu, di koridor pojok. Tinggal jalan sedikit ke sana." Kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke koridor di sebelah mereka yang super gelap dan angker. "Sudah ya, dadah."

"Tunggu!" Lacie menarik tailcoat Sebastian sehingga membuat Sebastian jatuh dengan posisi muka membentur lantai. Kasian ya, dia.

"Lo cari masalah ato apa, sih?" tanya Sebastian kesal sambil memegangi hidungnya yang jadi mancung ke dalem (pesek, maksudnya)

"Aku.. aku.. takut." Jawab Lacie. "Temenin aku ke toilet, ya?"

Siing.. hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Ih, lo cengo lama amat, sih.

"Hah? Jangan bilang lo ga bisa cebok sendiri." Kata Sebastian.

"NGGAK!"

"Lah? Lo beneran ga bisa cebok sendiri?"

"Bisa, bisa. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.. Aku.. aku takut sendiri."

"Ya, terus?"

"Temenin gue!"

"Maksud—"

"Ga usah sampe masuk toiletnya! Paling gak tungguin gue di depan toilet, kek."

"Kalo gue ga mau, gimana?"

"Gue potong rambut lo jadi botak di depan!"

Sebas.. udah deh, lo temenin aja dia. Gue, selaku author, nyuruh lo buat nemenin dia! Kalo ngga, gue nikahin lo sama Claude! Mau, ngga?

"Iya, iya, deh."

Lalu, mereka pun berjalan ke koridor pojok yang gelapnya minta ampun itu. Sementara Lacie berada di dalam toilet, Sebastian melihat cermin dan meratapi hidungnya yang jadi pesek. Yah, paling besok juga udah mancung lagi kok, sebas.

"Wah? Masih nungguin ya? Makasih ya! Sebas!" kata Lacie.

'_Eh? Lho? Rasanya saya pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini..' _batin Sebastian. '_ah, au ah elap.'_

_

* * *

_

'**At midnight, those butlers, competing.'**

Makan malam selesai. Maylene, Bard, Finny dan Pak Tanaka yang seharian ini menghilang tiba-tiba duduk manis di ruang tengah tempat pertandingan akan diadakan.

.

_Author : Sebas, tadi lo kemanain mereka? Ko gue ga liat mereka, sih?_

_Sebastian : Oh, mereka kan tidak ada karena author tidak punya inspirasi untuk menceritakan mereka?_

_Author : *speechless* ah lo! Ngebongkar aib aja!_

_._

"Naah~ sekarang, aku mulai tantangannya!" seru Ciel bersemangat sambil muncrat-muncrat dan bau mulut. Maklum, dia habis makan sama semur jengkol dan tumis petai paporitnya itu. "Pertama, saya ingin mengetes ke-loyal-an kalian." Lanjut Ciel sambil senyum iblis.

Lacie dan Sebastian hanya diam dan sweatdrop. Kira-kira, apakah yang akan Ciel perintahkan?

.

Ending Song : Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa – Kalafina

.

Cerita Selanjutnya :

Lacie dan Sebastian bersaing dalam mematuhi perintah Ciel sesempurna mungkin. Kayaknya, bakalan ada Grell, nih.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**Ini udah selesai, loh. Gimana? Aneh, kan? Lebih garing dari chapter sebelumnya ya?

Ya, dikarenakan alasan yang di atas itu, yang paling atas, ini jadi garing kayak gini.

Sebagai permohonan maaf, author mau kasih bonus.

.

Buat tantangan/perintah yang bakalan Ciel kasih, ada yang mau kasih saran?

Nanti Sebastian dan Lacie bakalan matuhin perintah kalian, apapun itu.

Dan dimasukan dalam cerita chap selanjutnya.

Yak, diobral dan diundi bagi perintah/tantangan yang terpilih.

Nanti, saya tulis pen-name ato nama yang berhubungan utk setiap perintah dan tantangan dari kalian^^

Silahkan post di review.

.

**-BALESAN UNTUK PARA REVIEWERS TERCINTAH, YANG GA SAYA BALES DI PM-**

**wie179 males login : **jah, lu males log-in segala, sih ._. anyway.. MAKASIH udah review! makasih! #gulingguling #loncatloncat #terbang #ngapung wkwkwkwkwkwk~ memang, saya pikir juga, '_si Ciel dimandiin ya? wah? jangan2 dicebokin juga lagi? masukin fic, ah_' ahaha. XD

**hamazaki youichi : **MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW! ahahaha. maklum, author baru :D ga bisa bikin humor tingkat sadis seperti para senpai disini . yosh, ni, dah update. semoga anda tidak terlalu kecewa, ya :D

Makasih buat para reviewers, yang nge-fave, maupun silent readers.

Arigatou for reading.

Mind to review? or Flame? or cacian? or makian?

Author terima.


	4. Competing

Halo. Saya kembali lagi. Seperti yang saya bilang, ditunggu ataupun tidak ditunggu. Dibenci ataupun disukai, saya tetap akan kembali dan meneruskan cerita ini.

Dan, saya dapat kritik dari seseorang :D Tapi, saya gak marah kok, sama anda. Dan lagi, maaf. Saya terpaksa menghapus review anda itu, ya. Soalnya, dengan pertimbangan beberapa hal, saya harus , saya sudah semampunya mengerjakan apa yang anda kritik di review itu, kok^^ Anda bisa lihat hal itu di fic ini. Dan, tentu, makasih kritiknya ya, White Wing-san! :D

**Warning **: OC, OOC, OOT, ga cocok sama genre-nya loh, kering, abal-abal, author yang telat update, nista.

Ya, pesan-pesan cukup sampai di sini. Happy reading, hope you enjoy this. And, DLRD. Don't Like Don't Read. There's no need to say it three times, right?

.

**The Black Butler's Days**

Dimiliki oleh : Ariadne Lacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso / Square Enix

.

**Chapter 4**

"**Competing"**

**.**

"Sekarang, aku ingin mengetes keloyal-an kalian... hihihihih" kata Ciel ketawa kunti. Seketika Lacie langsung pucet pasi. "Pertama! Sebastian pake baju cewek, kalo Lacie pake baju cowok!"

"APA?" Sebastian histeris. Kalo Lacie, santai-santai aja. Lah, masih normal kan, kalo cewek pake baju cowok. Kalo cowok pake baju cewek, wuek, najis amit.

"Dan, bajunya juga harus yang ini~" Ciel ngambil baju dari balik punggungnya dan memperlihatkan rok mini warna ungu pudar plus teng top buluk warna pink nge-jreng dan juga baju butler.

Sebastian langsung _sweatdrop _'duh, kok ga adil sih? Kok baju gue nista gitu? Baju dia biasa aja?' batin Sebastian.

"Ayo, ayo. Yang tidak mau berarti kalah dalam tantangan pertama!" kata Ciel bersemangat. Mulutnya sampai berbusa-busa saking senengnya.

Lacie dengan santainya berjalan dan mengambil baju butler tersebut. Sebastian, dengan langkah berat kayak lagi ngegendong badak, mengambil baju nista tersebut dan memandangnya dengan jijik.

Tapi... tiba-tiba...

"Hiyaaa~ Sebby ku sayaang~" muncullah suara yang lebih najis daripada kumpulan banci di taman lansia dan lebih angker daripada mas kuntolinuk sekalipun! Ya, ialah sang Shinigami banci, Grell Sutcliff!

"Ada apa Grell ku sayang?" jawab Sebastian sambil kedip-kedip mata ga jelas. Hoek, Sebas, kamu kok jadi gila?

"Huwaa~ Sebby, kau mengakui aku sebagai ayangmu?" seru Grell sambil menerjang Sebastian. Dan, dengan cekatan Sebastian menghindari terjangan maut Grell yang udah kayak penari ice skating kebelet boker.

"Hmmm... ya, jika kau mau pura-pura mencuri baju ini dariku..." bisik Sebastian pada Grell yang menggelepar di lantai. "Lalu, jangan lupa dipakai ya..." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Jah, ternyata lo ada maunya, Sebas.

"Hee.. tentu saja Sebby ku sayang! Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu~" kata Grell sambil kembang-kempis-in hidung. Dan, drama geje mencuri baju pun dimulai.

Grell terbang-terbang sekaligus loncat-loncat untuk ngambil baju dari Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian menghindar dengan cara melata di lantai. Yah, bayangin aja gimana pocong loncat-loncat ngejar Sebas yang melata di lantai.

"Sebby~ bajumu lucu sekali~ biar aku saja yang pakai~" seru Grell, dan, dengan 'sengaja' Sebastian membuat Grell dapat mencuri baju tersebut. Ah, dan dengan cekatan Grell mengganti bajunya.

"Sebby~ lihatlah diriku~ cantik, bukan?" kata Grell sambil pose ala model yang salah pake susuk jadi agak gila setelah kena cacingan *?

Dan, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu—Sebastian, Ciel, Maylene, Bard, Finny, Lacie, bahkan Pak Tanaka, yang cuma bisa minum teh dan berkata 'ho ho ho'—muntah dan membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi lautan muntah.

"Hueeek... sudah-sudah! Karena kita kedatangan hewan rabies tidak diundang, tantangan ini ga jadi! Kita pindah ruangan saja!" seru Ciel kesal sambil berenang (?) keluar ruangan.

Dan, setelah semuanya sudah mandi, berganti baju, dan membersihkan ruangan...

"Yak, tantangan penggantinya..." seru Ciel, tapi, tidak jadi karena keburu dipotong oleh butlernya.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah malam. Kalau anda tidak tidur, nanti anda malah menyusut dan tidak tinggi-tinggi, loh." Kata Sebastian.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Ya sudah, Sebastian, antarkan aku ke kamar. Kita lanjutkan besok saja." Jawab Ciel sambil menguap.

"Yes, My Lord." Kata Sebastian sambil menggendong(menyeret) Ciel.

* * *

Setelah menyanyikan lagu 'Ciel bobo' selama kurang lebih 100 kali, sampai suara Sebastian soak dan habis kayak kucing kejepit, akhirnya Ciel tertidur pulas. Dan, akhirnya Sebastian bisa kembali ke kamarnya untuk tid—tunggu, iblis tidak tidur, kan?

Yah, selama waktu kosongnya di malam hari, Sebastian nongkrong di depan komputer lemot-nya yang masih pentium minus 1, plus dengan koneksi internet Sepedi yang sama-sama lemot seperti tuannya itu, ia membuka sebuah situs bernama 'Panpik tiyon'.

"Hmm... aku mau baca apa, ya?" gumam Sebastian sambil mencari-cari cerita yang menarik.

Dan, ia pun membuka sebuah cerita...

'_P__ada suatu jaman, hiduplah seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sebastian Michaelis…'_

"Wah! Ada nama gue! Wuhuu~ asik, ternyata gue terkenal!" seru Sebastian bangga.

'_Ia bermata merah darah. Tampan, tinggi, perfect deh pokoknya. Cuma, dia itu mesum... setiap malem dia pasti main leppi dan membuka sebuah situs bernama kamu tube dan mencari blue film...'_

"Apa? _Blue film_? Itu apaan ya?" gumam Sebastian heran dan udik. "Selama aku hidup, rasanya aku belum pernah menonton film seperti itu... ah, coba cari, ah."

Dan, dengan penasaran dan mesum, Sebastian pun mengetikan '_'_ dan mengklik '_enter'_. Lalu, ia pun mencari _blue film_ di bagian search. Waw, dan, sesuai yang diharapkan, muncul banyak sekali!

"Ah, ini apaan ya? Kelihatannya rame." Gumam Sebastian dan mengklik salah satu film. Dan, ia pun mulai menonton...

Selama sekitar 1 jam, Sebastian diam di depan kompi lemotnya itu tanpa mata berkedip sekalipun. Walah, walah, mesumnya dirimu, Sebas. Author aja, yang mesum dan nista gini, ga pernah tuh, nonton _blue film!_

"Sebas-chan?" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Sebastian. Dengan panik tetapi tetap elegant, Sebastian segera meng-close situs yang sedang dibukanya.

"Ada apa, nona butler?" tanya Sebastian dengan mata yang merah—lebih merah dari biasanya, karena ia tidak berkedip selama satu jam.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Lacie. Ia pun duduk di ranjang Sebastian.

"Belum, lah. Ah, bukan. Aku kan tidak tidur." Jawab Sebastian seadanya. Ia pun berbalik dan menghadap ke layar komputernya dan segera mematikan komputer tersebut.

"Hnng..." kata Lacie. "Empuk~ Empuk~" lanjut dia yang langsung membuat Sebastian menengok kaget ke arah Lacie. Dilihatnya Lacie sedang berguling-guling di kasur sambil memeluk bantal Sebastian.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sebastian _sweatdrop_.

"Berguling-guling." Jawab Lacie jujur. Yah, dia tidak bohong, kan?

"Hei, hei, jika kau mau berguling-guling dan memeluk bantal, lakukan di kamarmu sendiri!" seru Sebastian.

"Tapi, tapi..." gumam Lacie berhenti berguling-guling.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau tidur bareng aku, ya?" pinta Lacie.

Hening...

Hening...

1 detik

5 detik

Balik lagi ke 3 detik *lho?

"Kau... jangan bilang kau... '_mengajak_' saya?" tanya Sebastian pelan. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekat ke kasurnya.

"Gue..." gumam Lacie _blushing_.

WOY! WOY! INI BUKAN FIC RATED M!

Sebastian pun duduk di samping ranjangnya. Lalu…

"Gue takut tidur sendiri." Kata Lacie tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Sebastian cengo dan kecewa *?

Author mesum.

Readers ketipu.

"Jah, lu. Bikin kaget gue aja." Kata Sebastian. "Tapi, bukankah iblis tidak tidur?"

"Gue kan setengah iblis, Seb." Jawab Lacie dan berguling ke sebelah. Menyisakan tempat sedikit bagi Sebastian untuk berbaring. Yah, jika ia mau. "Jangan tinggalin gue sendiri, ya? Oyasumi."

Dan, dalam hitungan 3 detik, Lacie pun tertidur. Sebastian cuma bisa diam dan menunggui Lacie di pinggir ranjang. "_Well, _permintaan tamu adalah yang kedua setelah permintaan tuan, kan?" gumam Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Ia pun berbaring di sebelah Lacie dan meniup lilin yang menyala di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Dan, kedua butler tersebut berada dalam keheningan dan kegelapan sepanjang malam, tanpa melakukan apapun. Ingat, tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

Opening Song : SHIVER – The GazettE

.

**In the morning, those butler, rivalry.**

Setelah Ciel menghabiskan sarapannya, Ciel ingin melanjutkan kembali tantangannya. Dan, ia pun mengundang Sebastian, Lacie, Maylene, Bard, Finny, dan Pak Tanaka ke sebuah ruangan dan duduk bagaikan raja yang udah capek karena kelamaan upacara bendera.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Ciel. "Siaap… mulai!" seru Ciel.

"Umm… siap, melakukan apa, tuan?" Tanya Sebastian bingung. Weleh, weleh, ternyata butler perfect seperti Sebastian bisa tidak tahu sesuatu juga.

"Ah, iya benar. Aku belum memberi perintah. Maklum, aku pikun dan sudah beruban di usia muda." Jawab Ciel ga nyambung dan ga penting. "Bard!"

"Yes, sir?" respon Bard dan ia langsung berjalan mendekat ke Ciel.

"Ambil masakan buatanmu yang sepesial itu, suguhkan buat mereka!" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Bard dan segera marathon ke dapur yang memang jaraknya kira-kira 10km dari ruang tersebut.

Sebastian dan Lacie langsung _sweatdrop_. Yah, Bard kan, koki abal-abal. Kira-kira apa yang baru saja dimasaknya?

Dan, setelah menunggu Bard datang sambil bermain gapleh, Ciel menang banyak dan membuat para tokoh lain yakni Finny, Maylene dan Tanaka kere, akhirnya sang koki kembali dengan membawa dua ember yang cukup besar. Yah, ember tersebut mengeluarkan bau yang mengundang selera tetapi dapat membuat kematian seketika yang fatal juga.

"Nah, kalian… silahkan menyantap makanan favorit-ku ini… hihihihihih." Perintah Ciel sambil menyeringai. "Yang muntah duluan, kalah!"

Aah… mangkuk pertama sudah dihidangkan. Berisi sup jengkol yang jengkolnya 'sepertinya' sudah basi, dan juga tutung saat dimasak.

"Silahkan dimakan~" seru Bard menyeringai. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa membalaskan kekesalannya pada Sebastian.

Dan, Lacie dan Sebastian mulai menyendokan sup jengkol tersebut… 1 suap… 2 suap… 3 suap… ah, author ga tega nyeritainnya!

Tapi, untunglah Tuhan mendengar do'a author… *?

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Pluto. Apa? Dia udah mati? Ah, anggap saja dia masih hidup.

Sebastian dengan muka pucat dan mual pun melakukan telepati dengan Pluto. '_Plu, tolong, lo abisin dong sup gue. Gue dah ga tahan. Semakin gue makan, semakin gue sakit perut. Dari tadi gue dah nahan pengen ke toilet neeh…'_ begitu katanya. Dan, Pluto dengan setia seperti deodorant Rex*n* yang selalu setia menjaga anda sepanjang hari, segera menerobos dan menghabiskan sup Sebastian.

"Tuan, sup milik saya sudah habis." Kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai senang dan melirik Lacie. Lacie yang menyadari kelicikan Sebastian hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menahan muntah.

"Apa? Wah? Hebat kau! Kalau begitu, kali ini pemenangnya adalah Sebastian!" seru Ciel. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya sup Sebastian sudah dilahap habis oleh Pluto. Maklum, dia kan, anak kecil yang beruban di usia dini.

Sebastian tersenyum bahagia bak orang yang baru saja ngepost pertamax dalam sebuah situs bernama k*skus dot com dan memenangkan hadiah tur untuk melihat badak bercula tiga di ujang kulem.

Skor Sementara : 1-0

* * *

**In the afternoon, those butlers, dancing.**

"Ayo ayo~ masuk tantangan ke dua. Hihihihihi." Kata Ciel. Dasar tu bocah, senang menindas. "Sebagai seorang butler, apa jadinya jika kalian ga bisa dansa, kan? ayo sekarang dansa~"

"Dansa apa, tuan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Waltz. Bagaimana?" tawar Ciel.

"Itu keahlian kami, tuan. Iya, kan? Sebastian?" kata Lacie sambil melirik Sebastian.

"Hmm… memang benar." Jawab Sebastian.

"Nah, soal pasangan dansa, biar diundi~" seru Ciel.

"Aku ikuut!" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul tiba-tiba. Ah, perasaan Sebastian langsung tidak enak.

"KAMI JUGA!" tiba-tiba segerombolan massa yang mau demo gara-gara jidat Claude terlalu silau—ehem—maksudnya sekelompok orang aneh tiba-tiba muncul dan mendobrak pintu ruangan dan menjerit-jerit kayak orang abis digentayangin kuntolinuk.

Ya, tak lain orang tersebut adalah Claude Faustus, Grell Sutcliff, Alois Trancy, Lau, Ran Mao, Undertaker, William , bahkan sampai pedagang asongan yang suka jualan batagor alias bata goreng dan para koruptor Indonesia juga muncul. Dan dengan bebas, jujur dan adil seperti motto pemilu, Sebastian mengusir para karakter yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ke luar negeri.

"Wah, sepertinya akan menarik, nih." Gumam Ciel. "Silahkan masukan nama kalian masing-masing ke dalam boks, nanti mereka akan mengambilnya, deh."

Dan, mereka pun dengan semangat para k*skuser untuk mendapat pertamax, mulai menuliskan nama dan berharap. Dan, dengan perasaan was-was Lacie dan Sebastian mengambil nama pasangan dansa mereka.

Kira-kira siapakah pasangan dansa mereka? Ah, simak saja chapter selanjutnya, okeh?

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Ending Song : Lacrimosa - Kalafina

* * *

Beberapa disclaimer tambahan : request teng top dan rok mini oleh : **Arleena Lauren. **Request sup jengkol oleh : **hamazaki youichi. **Request dansa oleh : **Luxam**. Untuk request yang belum terpenuhi atau terselesaikan, bisa ditunggu di chap selanjutnya. Ah, dan bagi yang mau request lagi, masih bisa, kok. Review aja, ya.

.

Thank's for the reviews, FujoshiAkut216, Arleena Lauren, hamazaki youichi, Luxam, dan White Wing.

.

**Reply for the reviews :**

**FujoshiAkut216 : **Apa? Mau Lacie sama Sebas ciuman? Serius anda? Err… author pikir-pikir dulu, ya XD soalnya kalo yang kayak gitu dibuat author takut readers ga setuju .

**Arleena Lauren : **Anda, ga cape senyum-senyum terus? =_=a wah, bersihin kota London? Kota London udah cukup bersih, kok #digampar nah, gimana, tuh udah dipenuhi request tantangannya. Apakah anda puas? :3

**hamazaki youichi : **ahahah masa? Udah tuh, makan sup jengkolnya. Maaf garing ya, penyeleseiannya. Tantangan nyebokin Grell? Boleh juga tuh XD tunggu chapter mendatang!

**Luxam : **ga pa-pa kok^^ dansa waltz? Waltz itu yang kayak gimana ya? #kurangpengetahuan ah, tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yak^^

**White Wing : **Aaa… review anda panjang sekali =_=a tapi, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu dan tenaga anda untuk mengetik review sepanjang itu :D saya terima saran anda! Buktinya, yah saya memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di fic saya di chapter ini. Apakah ini sudah lebih baik? Oya, saya sudah minta maaf, lagi, karena menghapus review anda. Semoga anda tidak marah, ya . saya menghapus review, karena yah, tak apa anda bilang saya pengecut, tapi, saya takut nanti saya dijuluki plagiator jika ada yang membaca. Yah, hanya itu yang mengganggu saya. Ah, soal kata-kata jorok itu… awalnya saya juga ragu masukin kata itu, tapi tak ada yang protes. Yasud, saya tetap masukan saja. Dan, makasih anda sudah mengingatkan ya :D Ahaha. Tersinggung ataupun tidak, pengalaman tanpa hal yang menyakitkan bukanlah pengalaman yang cukup berharga^^

And, once again, thank's for reading. Mind to review?


	5. Competing Part 2

Hei, author ga tanggung loh, kalo kalian kecewa, cengo, nelpon kapolres terdekat buat nangkep author gara-gara fic abal ini.

* * *

**Warning **: OC, OOC, OOT, ga cocok sama genre-nya loh, abal-abal, author yang telat update, nista, bahasa ga baku, banyak adegan tidak cocok dan lebay, dan... KOCAK LOH, KOCAK! #pedegila #boong kering kok,kering

Ya, pesan-pesan cukup sampai di sini. Happy reading, hope you enjoy this. And, DLRD. Don't Like Don't Read. There's no need to say it three times, right?

.

**The Black Butler's Days**

Dimiliki oleh : Ariadne Lacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso / Square Enix

.

**Chapter 5**

"**Competing, Part 2"**

.

Opening Song : Butleremon – Hanya sekedar plesetan.

Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu, ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali~ semua semua semua, dapat dikabulkan. Dapat dikabulkan oleh Sebastian~ Aku sakit perut! Ha! DIAPET*****~ La la la, aku sayang sekali~ Sebastian~ La la la, aku sayang sekali~ Sebastian~ te no net neet no net, net not no net, teng teng terereng, teng teng tererereng, JREEENG~

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sebastian dan Lacie disuruh dansa. Mereka pun harus mengambil undian untuk mengetahui siapa pasangan dansa mereka.

.

**In the morning, those butler, dancing.**

Deg, deg, deg.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah suara jantung kedua butler yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi boks berisikan kertas. Kira-kira, siapakah yang akan jadi pasangan dansa mereka?

"... Ta... Tanaka?"

"Faustus. Claude Faustus."

Mata semua orang pun langsung tertuju pada Claude dan Tanaka. Terlihat Claude sedang duduk sambil minum teh bersama Pak Tanaka.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya melihat kesini?" tanya Claude heran.

".ho~" ho ho ho Pak Tanaka kumat lagi.

"Yak, jadi, sudah diputuskan! Sebastian dansa sama Pak Tanaka, Lacie sama Claude," kata Ciel sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ta...tapi..." kata Sebastian tidak setuju.

"Ah, jangan banyak protes. Itu sudah takdir. Ayo~ MUSIK!" seru Ciel sambil bersiap joget di kursinya.

_Seluruh kota... merupakan tempat bermain yang asik~_

_oh senangnya, aku senang sekali!__******_

"Err... tuan? Apakah ini benar-benar lagu untuk dansa _waltz?_" tanya Lacie agak bingung bagaimana harus menari.

"Ah, apapun juga bisa! Protes terus. Kalau begitu, Maylene, putar lagu yang lain!" perintah Ciel kayak juragan minyak keguyur minyaknya sendiri. Maylene pun dengan cekatan dan fatal, mengganti piringan hitam dengan piringan hitam yang lain.

_Sinta dan Jojo, suka makan sosis SO NICE*__******_

_Makan sosis SO NICE..._kresek kresek kresek...

Sebastian dan Lacie langsung _sweatdrop. _Sebenarnya tuan mereka itu mengoleksi lagu apa aja selama ini?

"Umm... tuan muda, sepertinya rusak," gumam Maylene karena lagu tersebut sudah terdengar seperti orang udik yang baru pertama kali liat kresek.

"Ah, payah! Ya sudah, tak usah pakai lagu. Ayo, kalian menari!" seru Ciel kesal. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke got depan rumah—ehem—kursi, maksudnya.

"Permisi, Claude-san," kata Lacie sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Claude. Ia tersenyum lembut yang membuat jidat Claude mengkilap sebagai sinyal jatuh cinta *?

"I... tentu, _Miss _Lacie," jawab Claude salting sambil menyambut uluran tangan Lacie dan berjalan beriringan menuju tengah ruangan.

"Nah, Tanaka-san, lebih baik kita juga segera menyusul mereka," kata Sebastian sambil menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan.

".ho." ho ho ho Tanaka masih kumat. Sebastian langsung _sweatdrop_.

'_Ah, Pak Tanaka kan, mengalami tekanan batin dan mental yang membuatnya kena sindrom hohoho season redupnya cinta kormila 'ga mau nonton lagi', mana bisa ia dansa waltz?' _batin Sebastian. '_Tapi! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa kalah...'_

"Ah, Tanaka-san. Saya mohon, sekali ini saja, berhentilah mengatakan ho ho ho," pinta Sebastian sambil memelas dan sujud-sujud.

"..." Tanaka hanya diam saja dengan pose bahwa ia sedang mengatakan 'ho ho ho'.

"Arrgh!" Sebastian frustasi. Ia pun segera mengambil hape-nya dan meminta ambulans PTMSB alias 'Penanganan Tekanan Mental Seorang Butler' untuk menjemputnya dan memberikan rehabilitasi dan penyuluhan.

Sementara itu...

"Ya, taruh tangan di pundak, taruh tangan di pinggang..." gumam Lacie sambil memposisikan ia dan Claude dalam posisi dansa. "Err... Claude-san, bisakah lebih kebawah?"

"Apanya?" tanya Claude.

"Ah, ini. Tangan anda," kata Lacie sambil melirik tangan Claude yang malah memegang bagian keteknya.

"Ah! Maaf," seru Claude serba salah ia pun segera memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Lacie.

"Sebastian! Kau dimana?" seru Ciel begitu sadar bahwa Sebastian sudah menghilang.

"Diangkut PTMSB, tuan," jawab Finny.

"PTMSB? Penanganan Tampang Monyet Serba Banci?" tanya Ciel tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, Pakar Topeng Monyet Seperti Banci," timpal Bard.

"Apa? Si Sebas pakar topeng monyet? Wah, kalau gitu saya harus berguru sama dia!" seru William.

"Ngaco! Yang ada lo jadi anak buahnya, yah, jadi monyetnya gitu loh!" timpal Undertaker.

"Aaaah! Kalian jangan buat gosip miring tentang aku gitu dong!" seru Sebastian tiba-tiba muncul dari got depan rumah.

"Lo dari mana aja, Seb?" tanya Ciel.

"Habis berenang," jawab Sebastian ngaco.

"Oh. Yah, karena personil sudah lengkap~ ayo mulai!" seru Ciel. Dan, mereka pun mulai berdansa.

Claude dan Lacie berdansa dengan menawan, sementara Sebastian...

Ah, dia bukan menari! Dia hanya menyeret Pak Tanaka sambil berputar-putar. Aduh, mana Pak Tanaka kan cebol, lebih cebol dari Ciel, susah deh gandengan tangannya. Ga nyampe cuy!

"Sebastian, _waltz _kan keahlianmu! Masa kau kalah?" umpat Ciel dari kursi raja. "Dansamu jelek dan aneh sekali!"

"Maaf, saya sudah mengecewakan anda, tuan," kata Sebastian.

"Ah! Sudah! Pemenangnya kali ini Lacie!" seru Ciel sambil memukul-mukul kayu pake paku plus palu. Rupanya dia punya cita-cita tersembunyi jadi kuli bangunan.

**Skor : 1 – 1**

.

**In the afternoon, those butler, kissing?**

"Pertarungan semakin sengit saja, bagaimana perasaan kalian?" tanya Lau berlagak ala reporter gentayangan nyari mangsa.

"TEGANG!" seru Finny bersemangat.

"Bodoh," gumam Bard sambil main I-ped yang baru ia beli di obralan kemarin. Dasar, tukang ngincer diskon, ngikutin author aja lu!

"Ga jelas... penglihatanku buram..." jawab Maylene sambil menunjuk kacamata super tebal bin retaknya itu.

"Kyaaa~ berjuanglah ayang Sebby~ agar anak kita nanti bangga!" seru Grell. Sebastian merinding seketika yang membuatnya harus diseret ke UPGB, Unit Penanganan Gangguan Banci.

"Buatlah aku tertawa baru aku akan menjawabnya~" kata Undertaker dengan ketawa hihihi-nya.

"Jangan-jangan Lacie pake Rex*na, ternyata dia wangi..." jawab Claude datar dan bersinar.

"Ciel! Kau milikku!" jawab Alois.

"Kacamata adalah hal terpenting bagi seorang shinigami," jawab William.

"Tet tot tet tot, tuwewew tuwewew tuweweweeew... BALING-BALING PLASTIK," seru Doraemon *?

Lau cengo sambil merem. Mata dia sipit stadium lebih dari akhir sih, jadi kayak merem.

"Nah, baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan perlombaannya," kata Lau sambil membuka pembungkam mulut Ciel.

"Aah! Kau membuang waktuku saja!" seru Ciel.

"Baiklah, my lord, karena sudah melenceng jauh dari jadwal, mari kita lanjutkan saja. Bagaimana jika ini jadi penentu sekaligus yang terakhir?" tawar Sebastian.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati jadwal nonton _blue film_ ku, jadwal ngebaso, ngelotek, tidur siang..." kata Ciel sambil berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya ia mau memakai otaknya setelah sekian lama. "Ah!"

"Ya, tuan?" tanya Sebastian. Lacie pun segera bersiap di samping Sebastian.

"Bibirmu perawan?" tanya Ciel pada Lacie.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Lacie.

"Yah, intinya, lo pernah ciuman?" tanya Ciel. Aduh, mesum juga ni anak!

"Ah, tidak. Lalu?" tanya Lacie. Kali ini ia mempunyai perasaan tak enak.

"Baiklah, Sebas, cium dia!" seru Ciel dengan wajah omes bin otak mesum.

Lacie langsung kaget dan menengok ke arah Sebastian yang sama kagetnya.

"Tuan, saya juga perawan, apa perlu saya cek keperawanan ke klinik bersila terdekat?" Sebastian ngeles.

"Ah, bodo! Yang penting, lo berdua, mau apa kagak? Kalo gak nanti gue ga mau jadi tuan kalian lagi!" seru Ciel sambil gigit lidah. Ga sakit, mas?

'S_ebenernya sih, ogah amat deh, lo jadi tuan gue. Tapi, demi jiwa lo yang enaknya melebihi sayur asem yang asem plus-plus gara-gara basi itu... gue rela jadi butler lo! Tapi, makin lama lo makin nyebelin, tauk!' _batin Sebastian mencurahkan segala kekesalannya. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap mata Lacie dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, nona butler," gumam Sebastian sambil mendekat. Ia merangkul pinggang Lacie dan menunduk sedikit.

"Sebas-chan..." gumam Lacie. "Kau serius? Tapi..."

"_My Master orders are absolute," _jawab Sebastian. Kali ini ia memegang dagu Lacie dan mulai mendekatkannya perlahan.

Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... semakin makin dekat... Aaaargh! Kok ga nyampe nyampe sih?

"ADA SURAT ADA SURAT ADA SURAT, EMEREGENSI, EMEREGENSI," tiba-tiba seekor burung datang masuk sambil membawa speker.

"Untuk Ciel. Hai, bocah. Sudah lama ya, kali ini anda diundang ke sebuah tempat. Ikutilah peta! Nanti kau akan sampai sendiri. Berangkatlah sekarang juga, tanpa kusebutkan kau pasti sudah tahu ini siapa, kan?"

Dan, burung itu pun pergi dengan meninggalkan selembar kertas buram hasil daur ulang yang berisi peta.

"Ah, itu pasti surat dari author," kata Lacie.

"Author?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, aku kan datang kesini disuruh author, masa lupa?" kata Lacie. "Nih, coba lihat. Ini lokasi pesta loh~"

"Apaan sih ini, mengganggu saja!" umpat Ciel. "Kita tunda saja dulu, baiklah, siapkan barang-barang untuk pergi!" perintah Ciel. Lacie pun menarik nafas lega sementara Sebastian agak kecewa. Huh, dasar mesum kau.

"Yes, sir!" seru trio pelayan bodoh dan segera melesat gara-gara mereka kebelet boker.

"Yes, My Lord." Jawab Sebastian dan segera menghilang.

"As you wish," jawab Lacie sambil menghilang juga.

"Dan... kalian akan ikut?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik para tokoh-tokoh tambahan yang hampir tak sempat diceritakan.

"Iya dong!" seru Alois mewakilkan semuanya. Sementara yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hhh... tapi jangan bikin malu ya," kata Ciel pasrah.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Ending Song : Jatuh Buat Lo – Dua tangan serena snack

.

Maafkan segala kejadian ga bener, salahkan orang yang nyuruh dan ngasih tantangan itu.

.

A/N : ***** bukan promosi. Bukan milik author, hak cipta si perusahaan pemilik Diapet.

**** **Lagu opening crayon shincan yang dulu, masa lupa?

******* bukan promosi. Hak cipta milik perusahaannya.

Kalo author lupa naruh disclaimer buat yang lainnya, mohon maklum. Pokoknya itu bukan bikinan author oke? (jika ada disclaimer yang lupa disebut)

.

**Thanks to : Arleena Lauren, Angchan Phantomhive, dan for the reviews. Thanks for the silent readers too for reading this.**

.

Dan, selesailah fic abal-abal yang saya selesaikan hanya dalam 2 jam ini. Lama-lama saya bisa stress kalo harus bikin fic humor kayak gini! Gue, kan, garing. Soalnya jarang ujan-ujanan sih... #ganyambung

Anyway... besok tanggal 31 Oktober? Berarti besok gue harus udah update fic "Hallo, Ween." ya? Arrgh! beluuum! Belum dilanjutin! Oke, do'akan biar saya bisa update tepat waktu. Semoga ga segaring fic chapter ini.

Kalo review udah paling gak 20, author baru mau update! #digampar

Well, please review for fast update.


	6. OTW

Hai, oke, no bacot dan berbahagia membaca!

* * *

**Warning **: OC, OOC, OOT, ga cocok sama genre-nyaloh,abal-abal, author yang telat update, nista. Ada nama-nama author FKI yang muncul, loh.

.

**The Black Butler's Days**

Dimiliki oleh : Ariadne Lacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso / Square Enix

.

**Chapter 6**

"**OTW."**

.

Sekarang semua orang yang ada di Phantomhive's mansion sedang kalang kabut kayak abis dilanda angin gelebug gara-gara AC nya ga jalan. Yah, tentu saja kecuali Ciel Phantomhive. Si tuan rumah yang sukanya menindas orang ini sih, ya santai-santai aja. Dia tinggal nyuruh-nyuruh.

Sama halnya dengan Alois. Udah tamu gak diundang, pake pedekate sama Tanaka lagi. Padahal kan dia udah punya Undertaker (?) Haduuh, haduh. Poligami emang lagi musim. Tapi, ini sih bukan poligami namanya. Ini namanya homoan woy!

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan dua orang nista tersebut. Dan, mari kita lihat apa yang butler tercintah kita ini lakukan. Apakah ia sedang menggosok gigi? Menyisir rambut? Mencat kukunya? Ato menemui pujaan hatinya, si kucing buduk itu? AH! Dia pasti lagi makan Magn*m, saudara-saudara!

"Baju ganti, pakaian dalam ganti, tisu, perban, kapas, popok, tusuk gigi..."

Eh, salah ya? Wah... ternyata si Sebas lagi menggoda seorang author bernama Arleena biar dia nyontek nanti waktu UAS! Wah, gawat saudara-saudara! Ayo kita hentikan dia! Katakan, Sebas jangan meng—

"Diam kau narator sialan!" Sebastian pun melempar se-kardus Magn*m pada author yang ngaco itu. Author serasa kejatuhan rezeki ilahi dari langit (?) "Handuk, odol, sikat gigi, shampoo, _conditioner, _lulur, parfum, bedak bau badan...Sip! Sudah semua," seru Sebastian lega dan plong sambil membanting koper.

* * *

Sebastian terlihat sedang menjejalkan berbagai macam koper ke dalam bagasi kereta kuda. Setelah semuanya siap, ia pun segera duduk di bangku kusir kuda.

"Hup." Lacie pun mengikuti Sebastian dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?" tanya Sebastian heran. "Kan saya kusirnya."

"Saya juga, penunjuk jalan. Jadi saya disini," kata Lacie.

"Oh. Oke."

"Sebastian! Ayo segera berangkat! Aku udah kebelet nih!" seru Ciel dari dalam kereta.

"Kenapa tuan tidak ke toilet saja dulu sekarang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ga mau! Aku bosen toilet rumah ini, pingin nyobain toilet lain..." jawab Ciel dengan alasan yang super meng-ada-ada dan ngasal.

"Baiklah, awas nanti jadi batu loh, tuan."

* * *

Tumben. Kereta kuda yang ukurannya agak abnormal itu—yang dapat menampung Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy dan juga butlernya, beserta Lau dan Ran Mao, Undertaker, William , dan juga keempat pelayan Phantomhive—hening.

"Tumben ya, kok hening," kata Lacie memecah keheningan di antara ia dan Sebastian. Tetapi tidak bagi orang di dalam.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti—"

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" terdengar seorang bocah yang depresi akut gara-gara ia kebelet batu (?) menjerit-jerit dari dalam. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan jari tengah—beserta jari telunjuknya—sehingga membuat tanda 'peace' yang menandakan bahwa ia cinta damai (?)

"KEMON, BEIBI!" sambung seorang bocah yang gak kalah depresinya, gara-gara ia udah terlalu banyak poligami sama cowok-cowok homo di sekitarnya.

Keempat kuda yang menarik kereta itu langsung mengalami epilepsi kronis mendadak. Untung aja Lacie cepet-cepet ngasi pewangi Molt* biar kudanya tenang lagi. Soalnya gawat, tadi aja mereka hampir nabrak tukang batagor yang lagi homoan sama tukang lumpia. Kalo mereka nabrak, bisa-bisa terjadi cinta segitiga antara Sebastian, Tukang Batagor, dan Tukang Lumpia dong!

"Tuan!" seru Sebastian dari luar kereta.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel merasa kesenangannya diganggu.

"Tuan lupa mic-nya!"

* * *

"_Sepanjang jalan kenangan~ kita kan__—__" _terdengar keempat pelayan Phantomhive lagi karaoke-an di dalam kereta. Eh? empat? Tanaka ikut nyanyi dong?

"Ah! Lagunya ga enak! Ganti! _Jika... hujan... tuurrruuuun... lagi~ di bawah Sebastian~ ku berlindung~" _Ciel pun dengan pedenya memotong nyanyian keempat pelayan Phantomhive itu. Ciel langsung dapet _death glare _dari kedua author yang bernama BKV dan Luxam, karena mereka adalah Tanaka Lovers (?)

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah berada disini..." gumam Will di pojokan. Pundung ni ye!

"Sudahlah Will~ kan ada aku~ hihihi," kata Undertaker sambil menggoda-goda Will.

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, kita sudah sampai!" seru Lacie sambil membuka pintu kereta kuda.

"Waaah..." semua pun turun dan cengo saat melihat pemandangan di luar.

.

**-Masih Lama-**

**

* * *

**

Hai! Author baru nyadar, ni fic udah lama banget gak update. Yah, lagipula kan author lagi hiatus! Kalian ini gimana sih? *kok jadi marah

Oke, pertama! Mohon maaf fic yang sangat pendek ini garing abis, pendek lagi! Author masih pingin lanjutin, tapi author harus nyari info dulu buat lanjutannya .

Kedua!, dengan update-nya fic ini saya nyatakan...

**Liat profile saya!**

Pemberitahuannya disana okeh?

.

**And... **Thanks for the reviews!

**FujoshiAkut216, Arleena Lauren, Cleo-Ciel I Luv Him 4 ever, Luxam, Pearl Jeevas, Melantha Raphaelis**

Gue bales kapan2 ye, belum sempet!

.

Maafkan segala typo, kesalahan, disclaimer yang lupa, dan nama-nama author FKI yang saya pinjam, dan mungkin dipermalukan? Au ah elap. Gue sebenernya agak plagiat sama si Arleena (Cuma soal minjem nama author FKI doang kok, jangan gebuk saya!)

So!

Mind to review?

Curhatan, cacian, makian, request, bahkan pertanyaan ga nyambung sekalipun!


	7. Mbek, Moo

Hai. Author akhirnya mendapat ilham dari langit dan berhasil melanjutkan kegaringan author di fic ini.

* * *

**The Black Butler's Days**

Oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh : Yana Toboso

.

**Warning : **OC. Super OOC. Mungkin OOT (OOT tu Out of Theme, atau Out of time? XD) Selain itu... nilai aja sendiri, okeh?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Mbek dan Moo."**

* * *

_Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya :_

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, kita sudah sampai!" seru Lacie sambil membuka pintu kereta kuda.

"Waaah..." semua pun turun dan cengo saat melihat pemandangan di luar.

.

Lagu pembuka :

Linkin Park (palsu) ft. Trio Macan Tutul Sumatra – Euweuh Gawe (kurang kerjaan)

.

"Bagaimana, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona... ehem, dan juga bocah-bocah?" tanya Lacie sambil tersenyum bangga memperlihatkan pemandangan indah di luar. Rupanya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di _death glare _ oleh Ciel dan Alois.

"I-ini kan...?" Tanaka berseru kaget. Eh salah. Emang Tanaka bisa ngomong bahasa lain selain _hohohonese_? Oke, kita ralat. Yang ngomong itu Finny.

"TAMAN BELAKANG RUMAHKU?" seru Ciel lebay.

"Mbeek..."

"Mooo..."

"Kyaaa~! Ada mbek sama moo! Ada domba sama sapi~! Lucu, lucu!" seru Elizabeth sambil terjun dari _flying fox_. Walah, sejak kapan disini ada _flying fox?_ Setahu author si Ciel Cuma punya _flying rhino _alias _flying badak_ deh. Oke, author ngegaring lagi.

"Lizzie? Kok kamu ada disini sih? Ga ngajak-ngajak aku lagi, terbang pake _flying fox_!" seru Ciel kesal. "Kau juga nggak ngajak aku naik odong-odong... nggak ngajak aku naik becak super cepat... nggak ngajak bernarsis ria di Titanic yang tilelep... JAHAAT!" Ciel terisak lebay.

"Tuan, ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis," kata Sebastian menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu Ciel. "Ini waktunya anda ke toilet, anda lupa, anda kan ingin ke toilet dari tadi?"

Dan semuanya hening. Dasar Ciel pikun. Jadi batu tahu rasa lu!

* * *

"Ehem, ehem. Jadi... kok kita malah kesini? Mana pesta si author?" tanya Ciel yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Oh... sebenarnya yang punya pesta itu bukan author... author itu hanya nama samaran..." kata Lacie mangap.

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel.

"Selamat datang, Earl Phantomhive dan kawan-kawan, ke taman belakang Phantomhive Mansion," tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul.

"YANG MULIA RATU?" seru semuanya yang ada disana kaget. Minus Lau. Dia epilepsi.

* * *

"Ooh..." kata semua mangap setelah mendengar penjelasan ratu.

"Iya, saya sengaja memakai nama samaran author. Sebenarnya, pesta ulang tahun itu adalah acara Idul Adha," kata ratu Victoria.

"Bukannya Idul Adha sudah lewat sangat lama ya?" tanya William.

"Menurut sudut pandang saya sebagai figuran gaje, belum terlalu lama kok. Lagipula kita kan melakukan Idul Adha hanya untuk membagikan daging-daging domba dan sapi kepada fakir miskin," kata ratu Victoria. Agak ngeles akan ingatannya yang lupa Idul Adha itu tanggal berapa.

"Ohh... pantas saja tadi di taman belakang banyak sapi dan domba..." kata Alois tersepona pada barisan sapi dan domba yang berjejer bak mau melakukan upacara tahun baru (?)

"Waaah... berarti nanti tokoku akan penuh dong... dengan banyak tamu, si Mbek dan Moo! Ihihihi~" kata Undertaker tertawa senang.

"Berarti nanti saya yang repot... sapi dan domba sebanyak ini... sementara hanya ada satu shinigami disini..." keluh William.

"Tenang Will, kan ada aku disini~!" seru Undertaker sambil memeluk mesra William. Claude langsung menutup mata Alois, karena ini adegan sepuluh tahun kebawah. Alois kan, 14 tahun.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai saja penyembelihannya! Ayo, Sebastian! Sembelih!" seru Ciel asal perintah.

"Tunggu, biar lebih seru, lebih baik kalian semua ikut menyembelih," kata ratu lagi. Wah,niat nyiksa nih!

"A-apa? Berarti aku juga ikut nyembelih, dong?" kata Ciel gagap dan takut.

"Hore! Ini kan asik, tuan!" seru Finny girang.

"Cocok untuk melatih kemampuanku memasak gulai sapi dan kambing," kata Bard sambil mengisap rokok lagi.

"A-aku ikut saja!" kata Maylene gugup.

"Hohohoho~" Tanaka mulai berhohohoho ria. Wah~ Mas Tanaka~ aku juga ingin belajar hohohonese dong~!

"Ayo cepat, tidak usah ba-bi-bu lagi, ayo mulaai!" seru Lacie bersemangat. Ia sudah siap dengan golok-goloknya.

"Glep," Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Rokku kecipratan darah dombaa! Aaah!" jerit Maylene lebay. Apa salahnya sih, _House Maid_ berkotor ria? Berani kotor itu kan baik, mbak. Lemah lu.

"Finny... sembelihlah domba dan sapi dengan benar... jangan digencet pake batu gitu! Itu namanya penyiksaan!" seru Bard.

"Aah! M-maaf Bard-san! Maaf domba-san!" seru Finny panik. Buru-buru ia mengambil sabit dari gudang alat perkebunan.

"Hohohoho," hohoho Tanaka.

.

"Lan Mao, ayo, adikku yang baaiiik... mulus... dan cantik... tetapi tidak rajin menabung ini harus mau membantu kakaknya menyembelih domba, kan?" bujuk Lau pada adiknya Lan Mao.

"Tidak mau," kata Lan Mao singkat padat dan tegas. Sekaligus pedas dan menusuk hati. Miris dan ironis.

"Cih, sial!" seru Lau kecewa dan pasrah.

.

"Bunuh, bunuh. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan, dan kacamata adalah nomor satu~" terdengar seseorang bernyanyi dengan lirik yang tidak jelas.

"Will! Suaramu jelek!" seru Undertaker dari bawah sana. Will langsung memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Undertaker, tapi buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat melihat penampilan Undertaker.

Dia lagi tidur dengan anggun dan molek di dalam peti mati. Jadi mirip Cleopatra gitu deh. Sayangnya Antoniusnya itu Will. Jadi kesannya norak tapi keren. Alay, kan?

.

"Kyaaa! Cieel! Tolong aku!" seru Elizabeth dengan noraknya. "Dombanya lucu tapi kalo udah dipotong... dia menggelepaar! Aaah!"

"D-diam Lizzie! Aku juga takut! Huweee!" seru Ciel ga kalah noraknya.

"Ciel... jika kau mati... aku juga akan mati! Di tengah lautan domba... lautan darah domba ini...!" seru Elizabeth mencoba mengatakan kalimat puitis. Tapi gagal.

"Lizzie..." Ciel menatap Lizzie dengan terharu.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan drama Romeo dan Juliet yang gagal dan norak itu.

.

"Berani menatapku... dan kau akan mati! Wahahahah!" seru Alois sambil menyembelih sapi dengan ganasnya. Aduh, kasian sapinya. Mana Alois ga pake do'a dulu, bisa-bisa ga sah dan afdol dong.

"Tuan, sembelihlah dengan lebih tenang," kata Claude sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Berlagak kayak orang pinter deh kayaknya. Padahal aslinya, tong kosong ga nyaring bunyinya tuh!

.

"Apa jadinya seorang butler jika ia tidak bisa menyembelih dengan cepat , akurat, dan anggun?" kata Sebastian sambil menyembelih sesuai motto-nya itu.

"Maka ia adalah seorang butler banci. Udah banci ganas lagi. Nista," timpal Lacie dengan dingin. Tapi agak nyoba-nyoba ngelawak gitu deh. Sayangnya garing.

"Lo kejam banget deh..." kata Sebastian sedih.

"Eheheheh," Lacie Cuma nyengir aja sambil membantu Sebastian menyembelih domba dan sapi.

* * *

Sore harinya...

.

"Horee! Semuanya selesaai!" seru Finny girang.

"Ayo kita buat sate sapi!" seru Bard bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan _flame thrower _kesayangannya.

"A-aku ikut saja..." kata Maylene.

"Kita _barbeque _saja," usul ratu.

"Eeh... tapi—" belum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sebastian buru-buru membekep mulut Ciel.

"Tuan, kalau ratu sudah bilang begitu, ikuti saja. Daripada ratu memecat anda sebagai anjing penjaga ratu!" bisik Sebastian. Ciel hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanya ratu.

"T-tidak," kata Ciel agak kecewa.

"Baiklah! Semuanya, siapkan alat-alat untuk _barbeque~_!" seru ratu bersemangat.

.

Dan, malam itu mansion Phantomhive _barbeque-_an. Ultah author tidak jadi dirayakan. Sayang.

"Sebas-chan!" seru Lacie sambil membawa piring _barbeque _pada Sebastian yang sedang menyendiri. Menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang gemerlap. Efek-efek _glow-glow in the dark _yang keren itu loh.

"Nih, enak, kok," kata Lacie menawarkan.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manusia. Makanan manusia itu tidak enak, lagian," kata Sebastian.

"Yaaah... coba saja dulu. Ini kan yang masak, setengah iblis, dan juga manusia," kata Lacie membujuk. Sebastian akhirnya menurut saja daripada Lacie mulai ngotot dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Oya, Sebas-chan, ini kan tanggal 13 Desember! Besok Ciel ultah, kan?" tanya Lacie.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil mencerna rasa _barbeque _tersebut. Enak.

"Kau... kita tidak merayakannya?" tanya Lacie.

"Hmmm... lihat saja nanti," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Lacie hanya menatap Sebastian. Setelah itu ia tersenyum sendiri. Ciie, cinta pandangan ke100, ya?

"Aah... tak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, ya..." gumam Lacie.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Ending Song :

Taylor Sw*ft ft. Doger Monyet – Sarimin Pergi ke White House

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebentar lagi tahun baru loh, kayaknya seiring dengan tahun baru berjalan, fic ini bakalan tamat.

Anyway, author lupa bilang terima kasih, buat siapapun itu, yang nominasiin fic ini di IFA. Author shock sekaligus seneng, loh. Untung ga sampe ngapung. Kan gawat, burung-burung bisa depresi gara-gara ngeliat alien kayak author melayang di langit. Oke, intinya, author mau bilang makasih.

* * *

**Thanks for the review juga yah. Nih, balesan buat review. Chapter 5 dan 6 :**

**Fujoshi Akut : **Hai. Iya dong dikabulin Author kan bertanggung jawab~ #narsisgila I-iya. Tapi author gak pake rex*na, loh. XD

**Arleena Lauren : **Iya, gue tau kok gue emang garing. Tapi kan daripada ga update... yah... #membeladiri weee sudi-sudiin aja kali tu dua orang ciuman. Emang cocok kok #gila.

Apa? kalo disuruh Sebas beneran lo mau nyontek? Wah... gawat nih. Jangan-jangan anda beneran nyontek waktu UAS? =_=

**Cleo-Ciel I luv him 4 ever : **Kenapa Sebas disuruh nyium si Lacie? Waah... itu sih gara2 ada yang nge-request... 8'D Kenapa Ciel jadi mesum? Namanya juga OOC alias Out of Character. Berarti saya bebas membuat Ciel seperti itu~^^ #digampar Mana? Mana alamat fb-mu?

M-maaf pendek. Lagipula kan waktu itu saya lagi UAS 8'D Last chap? habis ini last chap kok kayaknya.

**Luxam : **Iya dong, dansa~~ tau ga, gara-gara ini aku jadi suka dansa looh~! #gila

**Pearl Jeevas : **Boleh kok^^ selain Lacie nama saya juga Aria~ dan sebenarnya saya lebih suka dipanggil Aria^^ Kyaa~ makasih udah bilang fic saya kocak^^ Sebastian cebok? di sekolah saya juga kata-kata itu langsung nge-trend setelah temen saya baca fic ini 8'D

**Melantha Raphaelis : **S-saya jenius humor? masa? #ngarep Anda penggemar Undertaker? tapi kok deket sama William sih? 8'D Di pesta author? hmm... yah, tapi malah jadiny gini... oke, liat aja chapter selanjutnya^^ saya masih aktif kok^^d

Iya dong! Undertaker juga punya jurus penggoda! wahahahahah! #sarap #gawaras

**Serena Akako Yuu : **Serena... Serena... jangan2 anda yang di twitter? #barunyadar #bego waaaa... maaf saya lupa... D'8 Yo, semoga chapter yang ini lucu juga, dan menghibur, ya^^

**xxnERURaiHimexx **: sebenarnya yang memberikan inspirasi itu adalah kakak kelas saya yang penggemar lagu nostalgia ga jelas... ahahaha XD #dibacok eeh? y-yang chapter itu lucu ya? serius, saya bener2 ga percaya diri sama yang chapter itu... UAS saya agak lancar kok^^ rapot juga agak bagus, meskipun agak mengecewakan. Tapi saya tetap bersyukur^^ Yosh, ni chapter lanjutannya!

**Reehive : **M-makasih udah suka!^^ #jogetjoget Udah update nih, maaf lama. Yosh, kayaknya saya ga hiatus, kok.

**Yunoki Trancy : **Wahahaha. Kasian kalo nge-rock-nya dilanjutin. Lama-lama ada korban berupa tukang siomay 8'D wahahah. Nama author, tidak dimunculkan kok disini. Cuma di chapter waktu itu juga. Soalnya kata si Arleen, dia mau hak paten-in tu ide 8Dd

**Angchan Phantomhive : **Waaa... syukurlah kalo menghibur^^ semoga bisa menghibur lagi ya!

* * *

Udah deh.

Mau review lagi?


End file.
